


Best Served Cold

by TheSkellobit



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, F/F, Futanari, Maids, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkellobit/pseuds/TheSkellobit
Summary: [Commissioned Work]Flora and her sister have been working as a maid under a Nohrian Princess for years now. As the days pass by, so too does her displeasure with her life as a glorified hostage. But no longer. She won't just take it lying down anymore.
Relationships: Flora/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission featuring Flora and Corrin with some major OOC deviations.

Flora and Felicia prided themselves on being the maids to her royal highness Princess Corrin. It was a privilege and an honor to be a retainer for one of Nohr's noble children. At least, one of them felt that sense of pride. Felicia was dutiful, if clumsy while her twin sister Flora was not very pleased with their station. 

Unlike her naive sister, Flora was very well aware of the fact that the two of them were glorified hostages meant to keep the Ice Tribe pacified and obedient. And yet, in spite of all that, they were expected to maintain a facade of being the loyal servants to Princess Corrin. 

Of course, Flora knew any sign of displeasure on her part would give Corrin's father a good reason to clamp down on the Ice Tribe, so she did her utmost to exude an aura of a maid who enjoyed her job and occasionally picking up after some mishap her sister caused. 

But Flora was as crafty and perverse as she was a good actor and had managed to swallow her grudge and pride over the years as she found her own ways to work out her frustrations. 

"Time to wake up!" Flora chirped to the slumbering princess. It was just before sun up and Corrin would soon be late for her daily training. As always, she stubbornly clung to her blankets. 

Flora scoffed at the display of laziness. Princess Corrin should know good and well when her maids said "up" she should be on her feet that very second. It was at times like these that Flora had to take some measures. 

Climbing onto the luxurious bed, Flora stood tall above her lady, looking down upon her sleeping face. Reaching under the dress of her maid's attire, Flora lowered her lacy undergarments to just above her knees, giving her penis free reign to hang freely. Without a single shred of hesitation, Flora began urinating directly onto Corrin's face. 

Corrin, who had been in quite the peaceful rest took seconds to properly register what was going on. All at once, her dream fell away to the sensation of cold water being poured on her head. Extremely cold water, at that! It was downright freezing! Before long, the sleeping princess finally shot upward, her face drenched and cheeks rosy from the cold. 

Flora, who had been standing by her bedside as if nothing had happened awaited patiently for Corrin to gather her senses. 

"F-F-F-Flora! That water was f-f-f-freezing!" Corrin chattered as she used her covers to wipe away her soaked and cold face. 

"Perhaps if you'd wake up on time, I wouldn't need to subject you to an ice bath every morning." Flora indignantly replied. Though she pretended to be annoyed, pissing on the face of her oppressor's offspring was the highlight of her morning. 

When it was just passed noon, Flora and Felicia busied themselves making lunch for the princess sometime after she had finished her training and studies. Naturally, Felicia wasn't very talented in the kitchen, often needing Flora's help just to make sure the meal didn't come out burned or would result in some horrific bowel trouble for the princess. Not that Flora would have minded if the latter happened once in awhile. 

Today's lunch was simple, however. A roast that after numerous failures, Felicia managed to actually make it come out right. It was probably the only food she had pride in and Corrin often sung praises of the delicious servings. 

Unbeknownst to her though, Flora did often intervene. Sometimes for the simplest things such as remembering to adjust the heat so it wouldn't burn when placed in the oven or even adding in a spice or two when Felicia neglected to do so. 

Today just so happened to be one of those days. The roast had made the trip from the oven just fine and Felicia was even already starting to prepare a plate for her liege. The garnishes were all in place, all it needed was the roast and it would be presentable. As the pink-haired maid proudly plated the meal and was on her way to serve, she was stopped by her sister before leaving the kitchen. 

"Sister, you've done a wonderful job on the roast but..." Flora cracked a reassuring but strained smile. "does it look like something's missing?" 

Felicia nearly panicked. What did she forget!? She thought it was perfect! Her eyes darted across the meal, wondering what she did to screw up this time. The answer came shortly to her when she noticed one little thing was missing. 

"Ohhh, I forgot to make the gravy for the meat...!" Felicia pouted. It was the crown jewel of the dish; the very thing that made the meat sing and the taste buds dance! And she had gone and forgotten to prepare it!

Flora shook her head in a playful 'what-am-i-going-to-do-with-her' way. Resting a hand on her sister's shoulder, she did her best to comfort her distressed twin. 

"It's not too late. I think I can whip up a serviceable batch for Lady Corrin's lunchtime. But you'll have to buy me a few minutes to do it." Flora gave her sister an esoteric look, to which she received an affirmative nod and the almost perfect plate in her free hand. Felicia scurried out of the kitchen to where Corrin was expected to have lunch, leaving the rest to her sister. 

Now, it wasn't difficult at all to make the accoutrements needed to complete this dish. Then again, Flora had no intention of doing such a thing. She had alternative means of topping off this plate, one she reasoned was more deserving for the princess. 

Setting the plate down on a small step ladder, Flora once more let her smallclothes drop down to the kitchen floor. Her cock was free again to violate some other aspect of Corrin's life, much to the pleasure of its owner. With practiced reflexes, as if it had been done several times before, Flora squeezed her slowly stiffening shaft and began to gently stroke herself. 

Any other maid would be mortified to witness or be part of such a display. Masturbating in the kitchen? What worse crime could someone commit? For Flora, there was no better rush than jacking off during hours when she was on the clock. If there was one thing that helped her abate her heated emotions at her lot in life, it was the sweet relief of ejaculation. 

Flora picked up the pace as her cock swelled to it's maximum length and already dripping pre-cum while she pleasured herself to the image of her past transgressions. It was almost normal for her to find a way to serve up her 'special gravy' in some form for Corrin whenever she had the opportunity. A bowl of soup became thick chowder when she had her way. Milk for tea? Certainly! If the term for 'milk' was used as a euphemism. And naturally, if a dish required batter or in this case, gravy? Simply give the maid a minute to get things going. 

And get things going she did. A minute barely passed before Flora had reached climax and spattered the otherwise immaculate dish with her seed. Haphazardly shooting her load, the "gravy" had been added. It was a perfect compliment, she thought. The chill of her cum against the fresh-from-the-oven heat of the roast worked to create the perfect temperature. No need to wait for anything to cool before digging right in. 

Once the afterglow of her orgasm had subsided, Flora picked her underwear from off the floor, readjusted her outfit and picked up the now completed plate for Corrin to enjoy. 

As always, when the food hit Corrin's lips, she was delighted by the complex flavor profile and perfect texture of the roast. Felicia was equally happy to hear that Corrin consistently enjoyed her meals. It was a great self-esteem boost.

As one could expect, Flora had another sort of satisfaction from all of this. Having done such a disgraceful deed was a high all its own but watching as Corrin ignorantly ingested her semen and speak of it as if it were fine dining made her desires for petty revenge feel all the sweeter. Perhaps one day she'll come out and reveal the debauchery she had been committing, if only to see Corrin's doubtless sickened expression. That would surely be her last day on the job with her either quitting or being executed the same afternoon. Regardless, she only stood by and enjoyed watching the princess eat her tainted food. 

All of these things were small time, though. None of it compared to some of the other methods of venting Flora would undergo. Her roiling distaste for Garon and the Nohrian royalty in general couldn't be understated. Having to be subservient after being kidnapped was simply unforgivable. That's why she embarked on these string of violations against Corrin. It was her one and only means of control in this whole screwed up situation. It was the only thing that made her feel anything but trapped. 

When night fell and chores were done, it was time for Corrin to have her rest and the cycle would begin anew all over again. As was the case for the past few years. Flora was always there to make sure Corrin was tucked in, nice and snug with a nice warm cup of tea by her bedside. Tea that had more than a few globules of saliva mixed into it, courtesy of the blue-haired maid. 

After just one cup of the stuff, Corrin was out like a light and was guaranteed a deep restful sleep. That was all thanks to Flora's special blend. It's a recipe she had remembered from her days in the Ice Tribe. It was less tea and more of a sleeping potion that left whoever drank it comatose for hours. Naturally, no one would be able to distinguish a condition from normal sleep. It's effects wore off right around when it was time for Corrin to wake up so it was perfect in ensuring the princess was still all throughout the night. 

This was when Flora was at her most depraved. It wasn't enough for her to get by with weak masturbation and the like. On nights when Flora felt particularly spiteful, she would take full advantage of Corrin's helpless state. 

By this hour, Felicia was off duty and probably in her private quarters. She wasn't expecting Corrin to need her, which meant she had no reason to be anywhere near her bedchambers. Flora had total privacy. 

The maid had stripped of her professional garments, standing stark naked before the sleeping Corrin. Knowing there was no need for care or caution, Flora threw off the blankets that kept the princess warm. Clambering onto the bed next to her, Flora stared intently at her prey. Her gaze was as cold as the powers she commanded. For all her grievances with Corrin's mere existence, she wouldn't lie to even herself that she admired the girl's physique. Toned in all areas that demanded her of a warrior, yet bountiful and curvaceous in places where she was a woman. 

Even this, Flora felt the urge to violate. Slinking to Corrin's bottom half, Flora made short work of her nightly attire which consisted only of per underwear. A simple black bra and panties of Nohrian make, the lower coverings she had done away with by pulling them to one side. 

With the obstructing garment no longer in the way, Flora grabbed both of Corrin's shapely legs and rested them upon her shoulders. From there, she wasted nary a single second and thrust her erect cock into the sleeping princesses already widened pussy. 

Flora inhaled sharply as her back arched in a pleasurable spasm. How long had it been since she took advantage of Corrin like this? Going off of her own memory, it had been a good few months before she had given Corrin a nightly reaming. 

The maid grunted as she began to fuck the unconscious girl. The lack of stimulation made it difficult to move effectively but Flora didn't mind one bit. She could fuck this girl if she were dryer than the deserts surrounding the Wind Tribe and still meet a satisfying end. 

Despite the initial difficulties, Flora found a good rhythm and continued to fuck her sleeping liege with no reservation to her actions. The only thing she cared about was getting her fill and fucking Corrin nice and raw until she emptied the contents of her balls deep inside her as she had done a few times before. 

Dropping one leg from her shoulder, Flora rolled Corrin onto her side and drilled her cock even further in while holding up Corrin's other leg all the while. 

Soon enough, Flora had cum. It wasn't a very long session but it was satisfying for her. But it wasn't over yet. Even though she had barely dedicated any time to her highness's pussy, she was already moving onto other places. Namely, her ass. 

Corrin, now face down on her bed, pussy leaking semen into the sheets, had her pucker stretched and prepared for entry. With the same swiftness she afforded the princesses other hole, the maid jammed her dick into Corrin's ass. Were she awake, a yelp of surprise and possibly pain would have peeped it's way out of her mouth. It would certainly be a fine tune to Flora's ears if she heard such mewling. 

The reckless maid braced one arm against Corrin's head and repeatedly drove her member into the sleeping princesses hole. The complete lack of motion for the latter's part made the entire event akin to trying to fuck a cushion. Something Flora would know, since she had dry humped some of the furniture about Corrin's room on more than one occasion. 

The tightness of Corrin's ass did not deter Flora from pounding furiously as she could, though. Single-minded and careless, Flora grit her teeth, desperately slamming her hips against the sleeping girl's buttocks repeatedly. Surely, Corrin would wake up with a sore anus and none the wiser of why that is, but Flora cared little for such a thing. In fact, just the idea of it made the servant brace herself and fuck that tight ass even harder just to ensure she'd leave a lasting impression. 

Finally, after much rough fucking, Flora felt her climax fast approach. Rather than holding on tight and finishing inside, the maid swiftly pulled out, the swift action accompanied by a moist squelch. Gripping her red-hot cock, Flora came an impressive load all across the back of her slumbering princess, cementing Flora's ongoing attempts to defile her liege. 

Breathing through her post-coital afterglow, Flora admired her work. Seeing Corrin's body lay prone, abused and now marked with her essence was the ultimate sense of satisfaction. This was far from the first time Flora had done this but she never would tire of the thought of how Corrin had just been so thoroughly violated and only she would know. Whether she knew it or not, Corrin was a soiled flower and if nothing else, it gave Flora great pleasure to know she was the one to shred that bloom.

Snapping back from her latest orgasm, Flora was quick to make sure the princess was left in a similar state to when she first fallen asleep. Flat on her back, her underdressings in place, and tucked into her sheets, nice and snug. Fetching her maid attire from the corner of the room, Flora made sure she was presentable before departing. 

Deep down, a part of Flora wondered if this would be the one. If this time of all time, her nightly intrusion would have lead to something more. She imagined a very near future where Corrin, the sweet, innocent, sheltered child of King Garon would fall pregnant with child. A wedlock baby with no idea or how it happened or who it could have been from. Surely, the princess would have been disgraced beyond redemption and exiled from the royal family for carrying someone's bastard child. Such a fate for the fallen princess made a crooked smile stretch at the icy maid's lips as she crept through the fortress halls.

Alas, in all the times Flora had forced herself upon Corrin in the night, it lead to no fruit. She doubted such a thing would happen this time. Even so, to her, it was an admittedly devious thing to even plot. 

But not so devious that it wouldn't motivate her from trying. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I WAS planning on opening commissions up but I don't think I put out enough content on a regular basis to charge folks. I think I'll just stick to doing my own thing or doing a request or two if they pop up.


End file.
